Sex in the Study
by hardyyun
Summary: This is a smut piece about Hiram and Archie. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show.


**This is my latest ship. Enjoy!**

* * *

Of all the things I had done this had to be the worst.

I slept with Archie Andrews.

I cheated on my wife and I did it with my daughter's boyfriend.

To top it all off it happened in the middle of Veronica's confirmation party.

 _Archie had simply asked to talk to me in my study claiming it was urgent. I had no reason not to believe him, he was interning with me after all. He was, in some sense of the word, my business partner. I followed him into my study and seated myself at the edge of my desk. I watched him as he shut and locked the doors to my office. "What is this about Archie?" I cross my arms and watch him as he steps closer. "I thought it was time to tell you the truth about why I wanted this internship."_

 _I kept my features calm and collected, but inside my stomach was tying itself into knots. Had he been put up to this? Was he simply spying on me? Of course I should have never trusted him even if he was dating my daughter. "And what is the truth, Archie?" My voice didn't give away my internal conflict either. I had grown accustomed to business arrangements that required me to keep my emotions under wraps. Archie on the other hand was sloppy with emotion. His whole body was shaking slightly and even his voice wavered when he spoke "Ever s..since I first met you I..I was intrigued by you." His cheeks flushed dark red._

" _Archie whatever this is just spit it out. Otherwise you are wasting my time." He bites his lip and I sigh "I should get back to the party." I push myself off my desk and head towards the door. "No wait please!" He blocks my way and places his hands on my shoulders to stop me from moving. I stop and give him a death glare. "Archie, I like you, but if you don't tell me what you came here to tell me then I…" He speaks over me "I want you!" This time I couldn't hold back the shock I feel from showing on my face. "Pardon?" He gaps and his eyes go wide "I didn't mean to say it like that…"_

 _His hands fall back to his side and he is looking at me like I'm his whole world. "Did you mean to say it at all?" He nods and he is still giving me that look. It had been years since someone had looked at me like that. Veronica no longer thought of me as her sweet father that could give her the world. Hermione used to smile at me with nothing but love, but ever since I went to prison things changed. I needed to feel wanted again. I leaned in and slid my hand into his hair. His breathing became heavy and his lips quivered._

" _You want me?" I ask softly "Prove it." As soon as my words sunk in he shot forward and kissed me. His lips were soft and plump. Trace amounts of the wine being passed around at the party flavored his lips. I immediately wanted more. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer to me. He moaned softly and slid his arms around my neck. The kiss gets heated and I can feel just how much he wants me. It would only be a matter of time before someone came to look for us._

 _I pulled away from the kiss and took great delight in the dazed look in Archie's eyes. I quickly slid his suit jacket off. "Is this okay?" I raise my eyes to meet his. His response is to unbutton my jacket and take it off. More clothes come off in a heated rush. I sit in a chair and he climbs on top of me. His button up is still hanging off of his shoulders but everything else is bare. I moan lowly when he brushes over my arousal. "Are you sure about this?" It wasn't too late to turn back, not yet. "I want you." He says again. It sends shivers down my spine. I watch him spit in his hand and stroke my erection with his wet hand. In return I wet my own hand and run it over his entrance. He moans and leans in to kiss me._

 _The stroking stops and he shifts to line himself up. I break the kiss so I could watch his face as I entered him. He grimaces as I enter his tight hole. He leans forward and braces himself against me. He is determined because he pushes past the pain. After a few thrusts he begins to enjoy it. He throws his head back and pants as he rides me. It's the most wonderful thing I've seen. His shirt hanging off of him and his face completely lit up with pleasure as he rides me. His lips are parted as he softly cries out my name._

 _I reach for him and hold his hips. I arch up to meet his thrust and he gasps at the feeling of me diving deeper inside of him. "More" He begs. "Lay on the floor." He pulls off and did as I said. I kneeled between him and re-entered him. He gasps and pulls me close. His kisses are sloppy and wanting. I thrust into him quickly. His kisses become desperate and I feel his body clenching around me. I grip his leaking erection and pumped harder. He cums in spurts all over his chest and my hand. I drop down and kiss him as I fill him with my release._

 _After that we rushed to get cleaned up and dressed. My mind was reeling from what we just did. I fix my tie and put my jacket back on. I look over at Archie. He was fully dressed and looked as if nothing happened. He heads to the door and I stop him. I gently spin him around to face me. I kiss him softly. "Thank you." I say softly. He smiles at me in that charming way "Anytime."_

If this ever got out I would be facing serious consequences. I'd even be sent back to jail. I'd lose my family. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about Archie's offer. It was one hell of an offer. Anytime… how could I not take him up on that?

* * *

 **I hope this story urges more people to write smutty stories shipping Archie and Hiram**


End file.
